Ariadne: A Greek Tragedy
by Arachni
Summary: In the style of Greek tragedy plays, the story of the Cretan princess Ariadne and her star-crossed love for Theseus of Athens - a love which ultimately destroys her...
1. The Play

ARIADNE  
A Greek Tragedy  
  
  
CHARACTERS:  
Minos, King of Crete  
Ariadne, his daughter  
Daedalus, her tutor  
Theseus, Prince of Athens  
Nausitheus, Athenian ship captain  
Chorus of Women of Crete  
  
SCENE: A garden of the palace at Knossos, Crete  
Enter Ariadne, followed by Daedalus.  
  
DAEDALUS:  
Fair daughter of Minos the king!  
I have come at your command.  
ARIADNE:  
Say not command, good master.  
For I hold you not in such low esteem  
As to direct your very actions.  
For since my youth you have been to me  
Teacher, friend, and wisest counselor.  
Do you forget the many hours  
In which you taught my querying mind  
All the wisdom of the ages?  
The truth which was taught to all mankind  
By the Great Mother Goddess of Crete.  
DAEDALUS:  
Indeed, and you have learned well.  
But, what does my princess ask of me?  
ARIADNE:  
Listen to my tale, O Daedalus the Wise!  
Of all the wonders of my father's palace  
So cunningly crafted by your hand  
This garden is dearest to my heart.  
The brightness of flowers and birds  
The sweetness of the morning breeze...  
DAEDALUS:  
Sweeter still for your presence,  
Beloved of the Goddess, Ariadne!  
ARIADNE:  
And often do I watch from this hill  
The city and harbor of Knossos below  
The ships, with sails of red and white  
That dart like the birds overhead.  
But today, like an omen from the gods  
A black-sailed ship comes to our shores.  
Strangers ascending the palace steps.  
And among them, a young man, tall,  
Radiant like one of the gods.  
What can this mean?  
DAEDALUS:  
If an omen, I know not for good or ill.  
But of the strangers I can speak.  
They are men and women of Athens,  
Traveled from faraway Greece.  
Sent in tribute to Minos the king -  
Even Athens fears his strength.  
ARIADNE:  
Know you of their leader?  
DAEDALUS:   
He is Theseus, son of Aegeus,  
Heir to the Athenian throne.  
Men say he, craving glory,  
Offered to join these youths on their journey,  
Journey to doom in the land of your father.  
ARIADNE:  
Doom? What will become of them then?  
DAEDALUS:  
Each night for a fortnight, one will be chosen  
Led to the Labyrinth I built below the palace  
And offered as sacrifice to the Minotaur  
Half-man, half - sacred bull.  
It will devour them. But hush!  
Your women are returning - your father comes!  
  
Enter the Chorus of Women of Crete and Minos, King of Crete.  
  
CHORUS:  
Hail the glories of the kingdom of Crete!  
Island, beloved of the Goddess!  
She and her consort, father of the gods  
Father also to Minos our king!  
  
Hail the returning of the lordly Sun!  
The Sun, who gave his daughter to Minos for wife.  
Queen Pasiphae, to whose womb the gods had sent  
The aweful Minotaur who dwells below the earth.  
  
Hail Crete! Every nation bows before you,  
Every city bears tribute to your shores!  
Let us sing of King Minos the Glorious,  
And his lovely daughter, Ariadne!  
  
MINOS:  
Well spoken! Greetings, Ariadne!  
Eldest and fairest of my daughters!  
We are preparing a feast in the hall.  
Our guests from Athens have arrived!  
You mean to attend?  
ARIADNE:  
If my father wishes.  
It is of this my teacher and I were speaking.  
And in truth, these Athenians are not guests  
But victims, intended for the Minotaur!  
MINOS:  
It is so. But is it not right  
To appease the gifts of the great gods  
With a gift of our own?  
Sacrifice, the most noble of rituals.  
ARIADNE:  
Do the gods wish cruelty, then?  
The crushing of human life?  
DAEDALUS:  
What is one life to the deathless ones?  
They wish our worship, Ariadne.  
We give them the best we can offer.  
MINOS:  
Indeed. We do not question, but obey.  
ARIADNE:  
But the young prince, the son of Aegeus.  
He has great courage in his eyes!  
Cannot he at least be spared?  
MINOS:  
Your heart inclines toward this man?  
ARIADNE:  
He is noble of bearing and noble of blood.  
I am certain he is favored by the Goddess!  
Send him home to his father.  
The gods are pleased by acts of mercy!  
MINOS:  
The gods are pleased by our sacrifices!  
The Goddess is patroness of Crete alone.  
She does not protect strangers and Greeks!  
From Athens he was sent, to Athens he may not return!  
ARIADNE:  
I beseech you, Father, spare him!  
If only for my sake!  
MINOS:  
O foolish daughter! Forget him, Ariadne!  
That young prince - dies tonight!  
  
Exit Minos.  
  
CHORUS:  
Is it not always thus, from age to age?  
The heat of youth, with all its vigor  
Follows emotion to irrationality.  
It is a dangerous course!  
  
Far better to listen to elders, child.  
Their wisdom has been tested by time.  
Reason and prudence are the best guides  
For a life that pleases the gods.  
  
Obey your parents and be loyal.  
Uphold the decrees of the house.  
Rewarded will they be who listen and  
Honor their elders all their days.  
Dear princess, mark our words!  
Heed the wisdom of your father's wishes.  
  
ARIADNE:  
Is there no wisdom, then, for the young?  
Is it impossible for the gods to speak with me?  
They have touched my heart with love!  
It burns like fire in my breast.  
The Goddess is drawing me to this man,  
This Theseus of Athens.  
He too is a gift, sent in the black-sailed ship!  
And must we not appease the gifts of gods?  
DAEDALUS:  
What you say rings true, fair one...  
CHORUS:  
But are you certain of your love?  
You have never met this stranger.  
ARIADNE:  
I have looked upon him! It is enough.  
CHORUS:  
But Ariadne, your father has commanded his death.  
He will be sent to the Minotaur tonight!  
How can you save him from this destiny?  
We are powerless against gods and beasts.  
ARIADNE:  
The Goddess will give me strength.  
And you, Daedalus, must help me!  
DAEDALUS:  
Daughter of Minos, I would have granted  
Anything you ever thought to ask of me.  
But this, I fear, is folly.  
What can you hope to do?  
ARIADNE:  
Once the prince is inside the Labyrinth,  
He is lost unless he can find the way to the gate.  
But you, O Clever One, are its builder  
And know every passage and turn.  
Merely tell me the way through the maze  
And Theseus can escape with safety!  
DAEDALUS:  
But he will leave Crete, don't forget.  
You will never see him again!  
ARIADNE:  
Still, I will have saved him!  
Saved an innocent man from destruction!  
Is this not desirable to the Goddess?  
Do you still doubt my cause?  
DAEDALUS:  
I cannot deny you anything.  
Wrong or right, your heart has set its course.  
Give the Athenian this ball of string.  
It will unroll before him and show the way.  
ARIADNE:  
May the Goddess bless you!  
I am ever grateful to you!  
CHORUS:  
You must go to the feast now, O princess!  
DAEDALUS:  
I shall send the man of Athens to you,  
Here, as evening falls.  
ARIADNE:  
My thanks! And farewell!  
  
Exit Daedalus and Ariadne.  
  
CHORUS:  
Such is the power of Love!  
It twists and turns the heart.  
And who can stand against it?  
Truly, the strength of no man.  
  
Burning like flame in the wind  
This madness reigns.  
And arrows of sweet fervor  
Cannot be averted.  
  
For the Goddess shadows all  
And none evade her spell.  
Men and stars fall before her,  
Predestiner of Earth.  
  
Enter Ariadne.  
  
CHORUS:  
A welcome return, sweet princess!  
Now you have but to wait for your love?  
ARIADNE:  
Daedalus the clever has promised  
He will send him with winged feet.  
My heart fills with anxiety and joy!  
I saw him at the feast, but for a moment.  
He looked so solemn and resolute -  
I wished I could tell him not to fear!  
CHORUS:  
Tell him now - for lo! he comes!  
  
Enter Theseus.  
  
ARIADNE:  
Greetings, Prince of Athens.  
THESEUS:  
Greetings, Princess of Crete.  
You have sent for me, fair one?  
ARIADNE:  
You know of the danger you face tonight.  
I hope to save you from it, if I can.  
When you are taken to the Minotaur's chamber,  
Tie this string to the wall beside you  
Let the ball roll ahead and follow it -  
It will show you the way out to safety!  
THESEUS:  
You promise much.  
My heart is grateful, Princess Ariadne.  
But, why do you do this for me?  
ARIADNE:  
Who can discern the ways of the gods?  
Ever since you arrived on the black ship,  
They have inclined my heart toward you.  
I cannot escape it. I must save you!  
THESEUS:  
And what can I offer you, daughter of the gods,  
If you give me my freedom?  
ARIADNE:  
I will show you the way out if...  
You promise to marry me and take me with you.  
Yes, take me to Athens! For when this is done,  
I can no longer show my face in my father's house.  
THESEUS:  
Fairest of maidens! For the love you bear me,  
I will do as you wish. I pledge you my troth.  
ARIADNE:  
O, Great Mother Goddess! I praise you!  
Truly earth holds no greater joy than this!  
Dearest Theseus, we must hurry.  
Take the thread and return to your rooms.  
The guards wait to take you away.  
When you have escaped, return to me here.  
We will flee to your ship and be gone!  
THESEUS:  
And my companions? I must free them too.  
ARIADNE:  
Do as you will, only hurry!  
Come back to me soon, dear one!  
THESEUS:  
I will. Farewell, Ariadne!  
  
Exit Theseus.  
  
ARIADNE:  
Truly, he is a god among men!  
CHORUS:  
Take care, fair princess.  
The gods are jealous of the joys of mortals.  
ARIADNE:  
They will not grudge that which is their work.  
For surely this is what the Goddess intends!  
CHORUS:  
Then let us pray to her now,  
Pray for the safety of your love.  
  
CHORUS:  
In the darkest places below the earth  
Where light and life are forbidden  
Where danger lurks at every step  
There journeys the man!  
  
Step by step in blackest night  
With only the string as guide  
Help him, Mother of the Earth!  
Protect your son in the depths!  
  
For the gods alone determine man's fate,  
Hold the key to his final destiny.  
Man can only struggle, then submit  
To the end in store...  
  
Enter Theseus.  
  
ARIADNE:  
Theseus! You return at last!  
THESEUS:  
Yes - and victorious!  
ARIADNE:  
Oh! I knew the Goddess would give you success!  
THESEUS:  
Let me tell you all, fair Ariadne!  
The guards took me deep into the Labyrinth  
Sure I could never escape the ravenous monster.  
I followed the ball, which led me to the center  
Where the dread beast lay!  
ARIADNE:  
How did you escape, brave Theseus?  
THESEUS:  
While the monster slept - I sprang upon it!  
It roared and raised up, throwing me about!  
But, I clung to its neck, gripping tightly!  
I prayed to mighty Zeus, father of the gods  
And he gave me strength!  
I choked the air from the beast,  
Tighter, tighter - until it fell.  
Fell to the ground, lifeless!  
I triumphed over the monster!  
I, Theseus of Athens!  
And the thread lead me out of the maze  
And here to you!  
ARIADNE:  
The Minotaur, dead? At your hand?  
THESEUS:  
Mine alone! With the help of mighty Zeus.  
Is something wrong, sweet one?  
ARIADNE:  
You call him a monster!  
The Minotaur was a god-gift!  
Sent from the Goddess to the womb of my mother!  
Yes, he is my half-brother!  
And you slew him!  
I meant to save you from your death,  
Not to cause his!  
THESEUS:  
Yet, why?  
ARIADNE:  
His blood is on your hands!  
And mine too... Oh, leave me!  
Let me mourn my dead alone!  
  
Exit Ariadne.  
  
CHORUS:  
Listen, son of Aegeus, to our song  
And try to understand her sorrow  
It was no monster that you slew  
But brother to your promised wife.  
  
The guilt is hers. In helping you,  
She disobeyed her father the king.  
Destroyed her brother the Minotaur.  
Incurred the wrath of the gods!  
  
She is outcast from her city.  
Princess no more, Cretan no more.  
Remember your oath, O Theseus!  
Her only hope is in you!  
  
Enter Nausitheus.  
  
NAUSITHEUS:  
Greetings, Theseus!  
THESEUS:  
Friend Nausitheus! My loyal captain!  
What news?  
NAUSITHEUS:  
Your companions wait at the ship.  
We must set sail for home!  
THESEUS:  
Zeus! Home at last!  
Let me but call Ariadne...  
NAUSITHEUS:  
Hear me, O Prince! Do you intend  
To take this girl of Crete?  
THESEUS:  
I have vowed to wed her!  
It is she who helped us!  
NAUSITHEUS:  
Know you what that means?  
She betrayed her family and country!  
A traitor's heart cannot change.  
Might she not turn on us as well?  
THESEUS:  
You know not of what you speak!  
Ariadne loves me! She is loyal!  
NAUSITHEUS:  
Ah, but did she not love her father?  
Theseus, I am your subject and friend.  
I speak only for your good.  
Do you wish to bring this stranger to your house?  
Present her to your father?  
Shall cruel Minos be your father-in-law?  
Think of the good of Athens!  
Will the people accept a Cretan for queen?  
THESEUS:  
I must ponder what you say.  
NAUSITHEUS:  
Ponder well. How much love do you bear this girl  
That you choose her over your country?  
THESEUS:  
Let us go to the ship.  
Enter Ariadne  
ARIADNE:  
Theseus! Forgive me for my weakness.  
My home is lost to me, henceforth,  
My home is with you! Are we leaving now?  
THESEUS:  
Yes. Follow me, Ariadne.  
NAUSITHEUS:  
We shall speak of this again soon.  
THESEUS:  
Very well, my friend.  
NAUSITHEUS:  
Then set course for Athens!  
  
Exit Ariadne, Theseus, and Nausitheus.  
  
CHORUS:  
Unhappy Ariadne!  
You betrayed your father and brother  
Your family and country - all for love!  
If love were constant, all would be well!  
But Theseus' mind turns against you.  
Poisoned by Nausitheus and the Athenians.  
As the ship and his thoughts turn to home  
Will he love you still?  
Or as you betrayed your homeland  
Will he now betray you?  
It is not for us to know; our part is done.  
Fare thee well, Ariadne, on the seas beyond!  
  
Exit the Chorus of Women of Crete.  
  
  
SCENE: A garden on the island of Naxos.  
Enter Ariadne.  
  
ARIADNE:  
Another bed, another garden, another island.  
So like the ones I left just a sunrise ago.  
Yet these have been sweetened by the sharing  
Sharing with Theseus, my love!  
  
But bittered, too - for he has left me!  
I awoke to the dawn, and he was gone!  
The ship on the horizon would not wait  
For a woman of Crete.  
  
Could you forget your promise? Your oath  
To marry and cherish me always!  
Could you forget? I saved you!  
Gave all for you! For you!  
  
You loved me once, I know!  
You whispered it in the night!  
And yet you left - you loved me less  
Than father or homeland or throne.  
  
So I am alone. Forgotten, betrayed.  
I rejected my kinsmen and country.  
My love rejected me in turn.  
There is no one left.  
  
But I have learned:  
The voice of love is true.  
But that of loyalty truer still.  
Follow the wishes of the gods in all things.  
And if they turn against you, accept.  
For that is Destiny. 


	2. The Afterword

AFTERWORD:  
  
Destiny.  
The fate of man.  
It is determined by the gods, of course!  
But - which gods?  
  
The Mother Goddess loved Ariadne! How could she abandon her so?  
  
Ah, she herself was locked in deadly combat!  
  
The Mother, ancient fertility goddess of the dying matriarchies of   
Crete.  
The Father, lord of the thunder, rising among the warrior Greeks.  
  
He subdued her. Man triumphed over woman.  
  
And Theseus' pride and loyalty triumphed  
Over Ariadne's love and sacrifice.  
  
But Ariadne's cries on Naxos were not unheard.  
  
Bacchus, god of wine and revelry  
Sat beside his father, mighty Zeus.  
Sat in the halls of Olympus - and listened.  
  
He flew down to the weeping girl  
Gave her to drink of his wine  
Dried her tears and made her smile again.  
  
Bacchus carried Ariadne to the mountain and wed her.  
They lived with great joy and she bore him many sons.  
  
Zeus smiled on them. And when she died,  
Her crown became a constellation - Corona Borealis.  
  
So that all will remember Ariadne -  
The woman whose life spanned two ages  
And whose story lives for all time.  
  
This is her destiny! 


End file.
